


Vader

by anakincanchokemethanks



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cussing, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, No Angst, No Fluff, No Smut, Spit Kink, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakincanchokemethanks/pseuds/anakincanchokemethanks
Summary: A Darth Vader AU where he was never burned. Reader is apart of the newly established Rebel Alliance and has to save her plans before Vader can get his grubby hands on it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Reader, Anakin Skywalker/Reader, Darth Vader & Reader, Darth Vader/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Vader

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, again, reposting my imagines/one-shots. 
> 
> Also sexual themes... Like... Vader has a spit kink lol. But that's as bad as it gets I think. But if you want some smut for this same imagine, look at the 'Vader (Alternate Ending)' imagine. 
> 
> Also I wrote this a while ago so... Might not be as good as my other stuff whoops.

"Come on let's move! Move, move move!"

Overhead, you see flashes of red light-- an alarm signal. The warning sound blaring in your ears, warning you and your people to leave the station at once.

You begin frantically packing up your top-secret information, shoving recordings and data keys into your messenger bag, as well as grabbing a few blaster rifles, and shoving them into your belt holster, as well as one in your bag.

You look around and see your colleagues doing the same, as we were prepared from day one to do this-- if we were found out about-- to pack up all valuable information, destroy all remaining evidence, then evacuate; as we were doing now.

As you look frantically around on your desk, you look for your datapad that held your most important information. There was no way you could let it fall into the wrong hands.

"Aw hell, " you mumble to yourself, as you throw objects around carelessly, as well as quickly opening drawers and slamming them shut.

"(Y/N)!" Yelled you friend, Julian. "Hurry up! We only have a matter of time!" The Quarren urged, already on his way out of the back door.

"I can't! Not without my datapad!" You groaned, getting even more frustrated by the second.

Your office was located downstairs. Upstairs, it was actually a butcher shop as well as a meat tasting, used to stall or confuse bounty hunters, or anyone more vicious, who could ever want our vital information. Usually, it worked, but now, the day has come when the Empire arrived. Not just anyone, but The Empire, who happened to include Darth Vader. Whenever that alarm was set off, we knew that Darth Vader had arrived and that we had to leave immediately.

You looked around at your other colleagues, watching them destroy the remnants of their work, trying to figure out where you had left your datapad. The whole galaxy was counting on you.

You huffed and continued to search for it, getting on your hands and knees to look under your desk, patting your hands around.

Suddenly, you all heard a loud tear, as if someone had ripped the metal doors off, faster than lighting.

It was him alright.

Instantly, you grab your blaster and start firing at the incoming storm-troopers who filed in one by one, remembering your training so long ago.

You slipped under the desk to take cover and pulled out your thermal detonator and rolled it towards the incoming storm-troops so that way you could attempt to get rid of this fraction of the Empire, even if it cost you your life.

At that second you heard the count down beeping, and it suddenly set off, a huge explosion causing some stormtroopers to rupture into flames. Their screams filled the air, as well as continuous, chaotic blaster firing from both sides.

You got out from under the desk and sat beside it, firing away at various stormtroopers, knocking several out (or at least you hoped). You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you waited for the menacing Darth Vader to appear. You had only heard stories about it, you haven't really seen him since the Clone Wars days, which were about ten years ago.

As a teen, only about seventeen years old, you could remember those years very well, as the Clone Wars lasted just about your whole childhood. You remember you heard stories about the terrible Separatists who invaded planets with huge droid armies and a menacing politician who happened to wield a lightsaber.

You remembered the heroes and the traitors; everyone who Emperor Palpatine mentioned. You just couldn't believe your ears when you heard Darth Vader had killed Mace Windu as well as Obi-Wan Kenobi, as they had betrayed the Republic. You couldn't believe Anakin Skywalker was the only one Palpatine had trusted. It just didn't seem right. That's when you knew you had to join a cause to defeat the Empire. There was no doubt.

Suddenly, you felt the room turn to a chill, as the dark, menacing figure loomed over the room, as he came down the steps, unleashing his bleeding lightsaber. It was vile and vicious. You could feel goosebumps form on your arms form, as well as shivers were sent down your spine.

"Arrest them all, " you hear him order his troopers. You gulp, as you suddenly see the datapad to the left of you. Slowly but carefully, you grabbed the datapad and lifted a tile off of the floor and stashed the datapad under it, praying that you would eventually escape the prison and return here, and it is safe. "Then take all of their belongings. I want every document saved, and every piece of evidence returned to me immediately. "

"Yes, Lord Vader. Right away sir."

 _No!_ You thought while squinting as a stormtrooper tightly placed a pair of binders around your wrist. All of your years of secrecy and hard work would vanish, just like that. And so would you.

**\---**

"Let me go!" You yelled and kicked, throwing yourself around as much as you could, in order to prevent yourself from being detained in a cell. You couldn't remain here for the rest of your life, you had a duty to do. You were in the middle of making a rebellion, you couldn't give up on it now. 

"Taze her, " one of them ordered, while two more stormtroopers seized your arms behind your back, and the other jabbed a taser to your stomach, which sent electrifying bolts throughout your body.

You became numb, and you couldn't feel your body move at all until they forcefully threw you into the cell on to the cold, hard floor. You could surely feel that. 

"Damn it, " you muttered, barely. 

_This is disgusting. I shouldn't be here. I need to find a way out._ You looked up at your surroundings, and couldn't find any way to escape, except at the front door. 

You wondered if you had any weapons with you, but then you remembered they padded you down and searched you for weapons before they threw you in here, so there wasn't any hope. 

Suddenly you smirked, as you remembered you always kept a small laser-cutter in your shoe, perfect for any kind of need for repairs, or in this case, making an escape. 

You flicked out the small laser-cutter and turned on the switch, which emitted blue sparks, ready for use. You shifted around on the floor (as you could only use the upper half of your body now, not quite your legs yet) and made your way to the switch panel, which held all of the buttons for opening the door and etcetera. You held your laser-cutter to the metal panel and pressed the button to activate the cutting, all the while trying to shake your legs awake. 

You finished cutting open the panel to reveal several colorful wires. Thankfully you had escaped several prisons before, so all the doors were pretty similar. You grabbed a few wires and switched them around to enable yourself to open it and not need a code to open it, but simply press a button to open the door. 

You closed the panel back up and pressed a big red button, which opened the metallic doors. 

Instantly you stood up (with only one leg working) and leaned against the door-frame, as the two guards quickly spun around to start firing. 

You dodged under them before they could start firing, and tripped one of them to fall inside, and grabbed the other one's gun and set it to stun, before stunning him. 

You grunted and dragged his body to the nearest closet. You opened, then threw his body inside and shut it behind you. You took off all of his armor and placed it over you, disguising yourself as a stormtrooper, and grabbed his ID chip. Now you looked like one of them. 

You exited the closet, not really caring to dispose of his body. You just really wanted to make an escape, as well as seeing if you could grab some data that Vader had taken. You were sure that you could do so without being caught. Right?

After exiting the closet, you went back to your cell to lock it from the outside so that way he couldn't figure it out and come out. 

You sighed and realized the easy part was done. Now you just had to escape. 

After doing so much research on the Star Destroyer, you remembered the layout like the back of your hand. You just had to get authorized to pass certain spots. 

You made your way around the ship, happily not running into anyone, or anyone acknowledging you at all. 

"Excuse me."

Never mind. 

You turned around and saluted, seeing that you were in front of an admiral. 

You thanked the Force that he wore a nametag. "Yes, Admiral Hoff?"

"You are not authorized to be here, please make your way back to your guarding post, " he scoffs blatantly, as he stood in front of the doors to the computer room. You had to get in there. 

You looked around and saw nothing but cleaning droids and protocol droids making their way up and down the dim hallway. 

"Oh yeah?" You muttered, whipping out your gun. "Get a load of this." 

"No!-" 

Instantly you stunned him, which sent his body to limp on the floor. You groaned and once again took the body to the nearest closet and stashed him in there. You took off his ID chip so you could get into the room where they stored all of their information. 

You got out of the closet and shut the door behind you, letting the metallic door slide shut. 

With a sigh of relief, you walked up to the computer door and slid his chip in the slot. It made a bright _ding!_ as it accepted you into the room. The doors slid open, revealing a large room filled with droids, holo tables, computers, datapads, everything you could imagine. 

  
Quickly, you rushed inside and raced to a computer, its large monitor stood in front of you, displaying loads of Rebel information.

"Holy crap, " you mumbled, as your eyes scanned all of the continuous load of information that was blasted on the monitor. There was just an endless cycle of information being stacked into folders on the screen, each folder quickly being filled up sooner than it needed to be. "I had no idea the Empire had this much information on us."

You squinted at the screen then looked around at the controls in front of you, looking for some kind of drive or chip that you could pull out of the system that seemed to be feeding it an endless stream of information.

You prodded around, pulling and pushing at random objects until a glint in the corner of your eye popped--a silver chip was pushed into the hard drive of the computer. Quickly, you grabbed it and without thinking, stuff it inside the black fabric underneath the armor, the chip resting on the sweaty skin of your chest.

"That'll have to do for now, " you mumbled, tapping the hard white plastic on your armor, making sure that it was comfortable.

You turned around back to the computer and looked down at the long, glowing keyboard before you, hopefully searching for a delete key. Your heart thudded against your chest as your panicked eyes searched the endless rows of keys, praying that you would find it soon.

"I saw her go in here sir!"

You glanced over at the metallic doors and gasped as you heard a sudden thudding against them.

Your heart rate picked up, still searching for the delete key, your panicked mind was now even under more stress as you compete for time.

"Shit!" You hissed, trying to find the delete key, your anxiety picked up as you heard another thudding of the door.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, you found the delete key and slammed your fist on it, wanting to make sure you absolutely would get rid of all of the Rebellion files so the Empire could never use them.

You smirked--victorious fireworks went off, as you had felt like the hero the Rebellion needed after so long, even though it had just been a simple task of deleting several important Rebel files off of their software.

However, that feeling was short-lived as soon as you saw the doors burst open--stormtroopers flooded the room faster than you would've liked--each of them pointing their blasters at you, waiting for further orders.

You groaned, now probably going to have to try and escape again from a detention block.

You put down your gun in surrender, and slowly placed your hands behind your head.

"Bring her to Lord Vader's interrogation room, " the leader stormtrooper of the group said, while another stormtrooper came up behind you and grabbed your wrists and harshly placed a pair of binders on them, leaving you even more uncomfortable.

A trooper on each side of you locked arms with you so you wouldn't get away, had shuffled you out of the room and walked you down the dark corridors of the Star Destroyer.

 _Damn it,_ you thought, now realizing how deep into trouble you were. Vader's interrogation room? You thought you were just going to be held captive in another detention block, but no, you were going to face the dark lord himself.

The stormtroopers had dragged you all the way to the very end of the ship--where you seemingly suspected Vader's interrogation room to be--and instead of seeing regular white, plasticy stormtroopers stationed by the entrance, you saw red, elegant Imperial guards, telling you that you were actually in serious trouble. You swallowed as you looked at the tall intimidating guards, guarding you against your (possible) death.

You watched the guards before one of them turned to the door and pressed a button on the keypad--the door opened with a hiss, and you were shoved down on to the cold and hard floor, your knees plopped down with a pained grunt, not loving the pulsing shock that traveled through your bones.

The troopers that had thrown you down on the ground had thrown you down so hard, that you hadn't even noticed that they took off your helmet, and left already.

You couldn't help but stare into the reflective black tiles of the floor, afraid of looking up and seeing the dark menace that you had heard so much about, and seen. You didn't want to see that man ever again--if you could even call him that. You felt your heart thudding in your throat as the anticipation and anxiety built up in your stomach--you felt like you were a scared little girl all over again.

The feeling overwhelmed you as you watched the black tiles, a figure appeared behind you, the sound of tall black boots thudding, and came to a stop until they were standing not even a foot behind you. You felt your jaw quiver, your heart palpitating from the sudden feeling of pure fear that had washed over you--a cold, empty feeling ran through your bones, tightening your nerves.

"Get up."

With an aggravated tone, you couldn't disobey orders like that, so you stood up, no matter how much your knees ached.

"Face me."

You glanced at the reflective floor tile to see his face, a sign of humanity, but you couldn't. His features were still hidden by a dark robe, almost like it was complimenting his darkness.

Slowly, you turned around, one foot in front of the other, afraid you were going to mess up just by doing something so simple.

Your chest rose up and down as if you had just finished running a mile. You were out of breath--panicking, even. Inside you were a whirlwind of panic, your mind darting from one worried thought to the next, afraid of what was going to happen to you. You never heard of stories where someone returns from Vader's interrogation room.

Tilting your chin up, you look up from his dark black boots to meet his face, the one thing you were so curious about.

Under the hood lied a man who still looked human, but his eyes told you that his soul wasn't. His eyes glowed a burnt orange, followed by a long scar that stood on his browbone, over one of his eyes. His sharp facial features stood still--his jaw clenched. He looked human, but from the cold stare you were receiving, he didn't look like it at all.

"How does it feel, to ruin everything on this ship, ruin everything for the Empire, and then stand and cower before me?" He said bitterly, his distant yet harsh stare bore into your mind.

You looked at the floor, simply too afraid to answer. You shook with fear--you couldn't even comprehend any form of sentence or words. Your mind stood blank.

" _Fine_ , be that way, " he hissed, lurching his hand out, he grabbed your throat and shoved your back down on to your knees with such force, that a yelp managed to escape your swollen throat, as well as tears that had swelled up in your eyes.

"I _said,_ how does it feel to _cower_ before me?" His grip tightened around your throat, air escaped faster than what you would've liked.

With the little air you still had left, you let out a cough, "I _hate_ it. "

He harshly let go of your throat after he was pleased with your answer, a sudden rush of air filling your lungs, leaving you in a coughing fit.

He squatted down to meet your level, you could feel his cold stare as you coughed, keeping your attention to the floor. "Good girl, now see, that wasn't so hard, was it?

You shook your head as you kept gasping for air, your fit now calming down.

"Now," he stands up and starts walking in a circle around you, the sound of his boots make you more anxious than you already were. "If you continue this good behavior, I'll refrain from strapping you down on the scan grid over there."

You look up and see what he's talking about: a torture table lined with needles and poking and prodding tools that you could be lowered on.

"Got it?"

You nod. "Got it, " you say, in your weakest voice imaginable.

"Good. Now, tell me, are there truly plans to bring up some sort of... Rebellion?"

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about, " you respond, now more confident than your last statement.

"Is that so?"

Without any movement, you feel yourself being lifted into the air, your legs flew freely from the ground.

Vader had made his way in front of you again, his arms crossed, only a finger space apart, this time, at eye level. "Then why did you make such an effort to escape to the computer room? Why not to the hangar where all of the ships are?"

Instead of responding, you gathered up all of the sitting salivae in your mouth and launched it all on to his face, spitting aggressively at him. "Fuck you."

He stood still, unreactive to your sudden aggression. "It's a good thing I like that, " he says connivingly, a smirk clawed at his lips.

You glared at him, a sudden feeling of rage mustered up inside of you. Of course he liked that.

He takes a gloved finger of his and wipes up the saliva from his cheek, and dips it into his mouth, sucking on his finger, and then once he's had enough, he swallows it and releases his finger from his mouth.

You couldn't believe what you were seeing.

"Bastard, " you mumble, disgusted with the monster in front of you.

"You are so _feisty._ What makes you think you can get out of here alive with that kind of language?" He taunts, his eyes glazed over you, then met yours again.

"Your stupidity. "

You pull your arms from behind you and jump over your arms to bring them in front of you as your floating in mid-air.

With a flash, you kick Vader in the face, dropping you to the floor, as well as sending Vader back, his tall being flew to the ground.

You staggered, getting up from the floor and ran to the door.

You smashed your binders on to the button, the doors flying open with that relieving his.

Beside you stood the red Imperial guards who charged at you with their spears, however, you ducked and rolled from under their spears, leading to their unfortunate death of stabbing each other, their spears poked out of one another, their limp bodies fell to the floor.

You cringed from the gruesome death, but you had to keep moving forward.

However, several stormtroopers had noticed the same death and instantly started firing their blasters at you.

You ducked underneath one of them and held your metal binders in front of you. They mistakenly shot the metal, freeing your hands from their captivity.

"Thanks, " you snarkily said, while crawling out from underneath the stormtrooper and made a run for it, hoping that you wouldn't get shot.

You ran like your life depended on it--mainly because it did--a breath escaping your very will each time a blast nearly grazed your shoulder or singed your hair off.

You dodged and ducked for what felt like forever, finally coming across the main hangar.

"Close the blast doors!" You hear one of the stormtroopers shout, as you came upon a large gray set of doors that you assumed were the doors he was talking about.

And to your correct assumption, the doors started closing.

 _No, no!_ This couldn't be it. Your story couldn't end here, no, you couldn't be killed by a relentless squadron of stormtroopers--no.

You watched the hole grow smaller and smaller as you approached the doors until finally, you arrived at the doors and dived through the gap, tumbling onto the cold tile below you.

Again, a swarm of stormtroopers ran towards you as you quickly stumbled up from the ground and made your way to the nearest ship available-- a TIE fighter.

You didn't know how to fly one at all, but you were sure you would figure it out as soon as you would get into the cockpit.

You ran up the ladder as quickly as you could, opened the hatch to the fighter, and hopped inside the cockpit, and viewed the panel in front of you.

With a bit of luck, you flipped on the right switches, the fighter's engine roared to life, a screeching sound immediately took over the machine as you closed the hatch to the cockpit.

You jerked the steering handles forward, the ship obeyed your command and flew; faster than you had expected.

"Woo-hoo!" You yelled excitedly, now out of the grips of death. The fighter entered the atmosphere of space, now ready to head back home, away from the captivating Star Destroyers.


End file.
